Storms
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: Rewrite of season 3 finale. Booth lingers between life and death, Brennan questions her true feelings, serial killers hit close to home, and Zach Addy choses his side- and his fate.
1. The First Cloud

**Being struck by lightning. Thats how I compare the feeling I had during the season 3 finale of Bones. Zach helping a face eating serial killer? WTF? I am beyond PO about them ditching this incredible character in such a dramatic way. I have heard from a interview that, if not for the strike, Zach was going to have been approached by Gormogon BUT REFUSE the offer- and then be killed. Personally, I think we'd be better off with a dead Zach than with a crazy murdering one.**

**So this is what inspired this story- which is my own rewrite, if you will, of the Bones finale and the end of the Gormogon arc. Zach lovers can take refuge in it for now, but come season four of Bones, I don't know what I'll do without my favorite socially awkward genius.**

**Zach is my favorite Bones character- I have written a series of humorous oneshots about him and his family- check them out! I will probably bring his family into this as well.**

**So- I now give you my newest Zach installment- and the first multi part story- Storms!**

Storms

Chapter One: The First Cloud

Zach's mouth twisted in horror as the shot echoed through the club. It brought back half buried memories of Iraq that used to wake him up many a night and prevent him from pleasant thought. But now, the shot was on a more personal level, for it was directed at none other than Dr. Temperance Brennan, Zach'smentor and the person he admired more than anyone else. With a yell of surprise, Zach saw Agent Booth leap in the path of the bullet.

Time seemed to stop in midair. In slow motion, Booth crumpled to the floor, and Zach felt like he was in a living horror movie. Booth had always been strong- invincible. But now, the Agent's eyes were glazed and an uncharacteristic look of shock and terror was on his face. Zach dimly heard the shooter splutter Booth's name before taking aim at Brennan once more, who had fallen at once to Booth's side. Zach stared on in terror, expecting to see the two people he looked up to the most shot down in seconds.

But Brennan lifted up Booth's fallen gun and shot the shooter staright in the forehead. Zach found himself watching as the second body fell to the ground.

"Call 911!" The voice was Hodgins's, and zach hastened to obey, pulling out his cell phone and running from the scene, to anywhere where he could find service- so much for 'more bars in more places.'

"911 Emergency- How can I be of assistance?"

"My friend has just been shot!" Zach bellowed into the phone. He then recited the address of the club.

"Don't worry." cooed the receptionist. "An ambulance is on its way."

Zach thought it was odd of her to telll him not to worry when there was currerntly a hero dying in the club next to him. He waited for the sounds of sirens to come closer and then led the paramedics inside to a grissly scene; the shooter was dead on the floor, her blood pooling around in a dark red gash. The club people were all huddled in the far corner, pale and many in tears.

But it was the group of people by the stage that Zach's gaze led to.

Booth was on the floor where he had fallen. Brennan was applying pressure to his bullet wounds, while frantically shouting encouragement that Zach doubted he could hear. Hodgins was hugging Angela, who was crying quietly in his shoulder. Cam was just starring in disbelief, while Sweets looked oddly out of place, his face pale and frantic.

In a manor of five minutes, the entire group was gone. Booth had been loaded into the ambulance- which could be heard speeding in to the distance. Hodgins was piling into his car, with Angela and Cam. Brennan was already on her way to the hospital. Sweets approached Zach cautiously.

"would you..." he coughed uncertainly. "I need to... I'm going to inform the FBI of the situation."

Zach turned to stare blankly at Sweets, wondering what this had to do with him.

"Someone should contact Agent Booth's family and I... I haven't known him as long as you." Sweets stared uncomfortabley at the ground.

Zach knew at once that Sweets did not want to be the bringer of bad news. Grudginly, he followed into Sweets's car and the pair rode in silence to the FBI Hoover Building. They pulled into Sweets's assigned employee parking and then entered the building. When they reached Director Cullen's office, Sweets took a deep breath before entering.

"Dr. Sweets." Cullen said in recognition. "And aren't you one of Booth's squints?"

"Dr. Zach Addy." Zach offered his hand to the director, who accepted it, not taking his eyes from Zach's the entire time. Zach was met with the strange feeling of being xrayed.

"Director Cullen, there is no easy way to say this..." Sweets began. "Agent Booth has been shot."

"What?" Cullen declared in shock. "What happened!" he demanded.

Sweets explained the story while Zach wondered what exactly he was doing.

"Dr. Addy here would like the number for Booth's family, who should be informed." Sweets said when he finished his story.

Cullen looked at him in surprise, lost in thought. He was silent for a few moments, than moved to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. After a lot of rummaging, he came out with a large manilla folder. Cullen put on a pair of reading glasses and examined the contents of the folder.

"His parents are living in Philadelpihia. He has a brother in Virginia- and of course Parker and Rebecca should be told."

Zach was given these numbers and one by one had the three most awkward conversations of his life.

Mr. and Mrs. Booth were shocked, then assured him that they would be on the next flight, and asked Zach to pray for Seeley. Jared Booth, the brother, was in shock before choking that he would be in as soon as he could. Rebecca was in shock and wondered how she should tell Parker.

Zach offered little condulences to any of these mourners- for he did not really know what to do in situations like these. The only person he ever knew to come to a near fatal accident was his Grandpa Roy- but that was a different story.

Hours later, after a stop at the emergency room, Zach found himself back in the apartment above Hodgins's garage. He was trying to comprehend all that had happened- the shot- the phone calls- the doctors informing them that Booth was in a 'serious but stable condition.' He stared weerily out of the window at the clear sky, where the full moon glistened spectacularly.

His mind wandered for many minutes- maybe even hours- until he head something most peculiar- a knock at his door. A glance at the clock told him that it was much to late for visitors. Curiousity getting the better of him, Zach slowly descended the stairs. He creaked open the door and took his surroundings.

There was nobody there.

Nothing, except a small, white envelope on his doormat. Glancing around for any movement, (and finding none), Zach bent down and picked up the enevelope. He would have opened it there, but he had the strangest feeling of being watched- a feeling that he had gotten aquantanied with in Iraq. The hair on the back of his neck rose and something inside him told him to get back in the house as fast as possible and lock the door.

He did just that.

He then ran up the stairs, his heart pulsing and his mind racing, wondering what was the matter with him. His turned on lights and closed the blindes on the window. Still feeling strange, he turned the stereo on and onyl semi- relaxed when the soft tones of Tom Petty could be heard throughout the apartment.

Then he opened the letter.

_Dear Dr. Zacharcy Uriah Addy,_

_I have been watching you for sometime- don't ask me how. I am in need of a partner- an apprentice some might say- for a certain project of mine. My observations have shown you to have the general qualities that I am looking for._

_You may wonder what sort of project I am speaking of, and why you have been singled out. These things may not be written in text where all the world can read it. We must speak in private. _

_Therefor, I ask you to meet with me for a short interview- to further see if you are indeed useful in my project. If you are interested, please leave a reply under your mat where I will collect it and then return instructions on how we can finally meet. You may wonder why I do not reveal myself to you in the open, and why I seem to know a lot about you._

_Do not worry. I do not intend to harm you. As long as you comply to my instructions, no damage will befall you._

_I encourage you to meet with me, for I will introduce you to something that will be of great importance to you._

_I look forward to meeting you, Dr Addy._

_PS I suggest you do not tell anyone about this letter. I wouldn't want anyone to come to conclusions._

_Until we meet again- I hope._

Zach stared uncertainly at the intruiging message, a cool feeling creeping down his spine. He slowly walked to the window and glanced through the shade. The street around him looked completely normal- expcept for the single pair of headlights on the side of the road- belonging to a parked car. Zach thought he could distinguish movement from inside the vechicle, but at the very moment that he leaned closer to see, Zach swore he saw a light flicker in the passenger seat.

Zach glanced down at the strange letter again, and then at the place where the car was parked.. He felt a chill surround him, and as he looked up at the sky, a gust of cloud appeared to have covered the moon.

He gluped before checking that the window was locked and the shade was down before leaning softly agaisnt the wall. After several long, tense minutes, he got up and moved into the kitchen. Have mentally made his descion, Zach reached past the cabinets in search of something. His hand passed the stationary he used for letters, and several ink pens. It landed at last on a silver lighter.

Holding the lighter up to the clouding night sky, Zach set the message on fire, and then dropped it out the window. He watched as it crumpled to the ground and burned, landing in one of the various puddles that littered the driveway.

At once, the car that was parked at the end of the road sped off into the night. Zach firmly locked the window, closed the shade, and went to turn the stero up.

And thus began the begining of the end of Zach Addy's life.

**okay... so this chapter is a little strange for me. I thought that the whole 'Booth gets shot' thing was also underplayed- so I'm bringing that into deeper focus now. Im not sure how accurate or believe the Gormogon letter is- but just go with it for the time being. I promise it will get better.**

**Not sure when this will update- but reviews can always boost me to a sooner follow up.**

**Opinions and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-Misty**


	2. The Sky Darkens

**Disclaimer: I not own Bones**

**Ill get straight to the chase...**

Storms

Chapter Two: The Sky Darkens

Dr. Brennan paced outside the air terminal, still wondering why exactly she was there. Booth's brother, Jared, was arriving shortly and had asked if someone could pick him up at the airport and drive him to the hospital. Surprisingly, Brennan volunteered. She was not usually one for first impressions, but she wanted to get out of the stuffy hospital- even if only for a moment.

She continued her pacing, glancing at her watch. It was half past noon. Jared's flight was due any minute. Perplexed at the odd stares she was getting from the woman at the terminal desk, Brennan sat down on one of the various, uncomfortable, plastic chairs and started twidling her thumbs, unable to stop moving. The other people in the airport were all either on cell phones or listening to iPods. Brennan distracted herself by getting into a long thought about how technology was replacing all ancient forms of communication. Soon, the terminal began to fill with noise.

"Flight 174 from Fredricksville, Virginia now deporting." the woman at the desk announced into the PA system.

Brennan stood up, looking for someone who could be Seeley Booth's brother. By examining the skull structure and appearence of the passengers, Brennan's eyes fell on a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, with black hair and oddly familiar chocolate brown eyes.

This had to be Booth's brother.

"Excuse, we you're-" Brennan began, walking up to Jared.

"Dr. Brennan!" Jared said, a relieved expression crossing his face. "Booth showed us all pictures of you on his last visit!"

"Thats nice of him." Brennan said kindly, leading the younger Booth out of the terminal until they were in the center of the airport. "So, how much younger than Seeley are you?" she asked casually.

"Just three years." Jared said. "I'm thirty two."

To any other person, Brennan would have commented that he took extremely good care of himself to look the way he did, but given the circumstances, she held back. She merely nodded and murmured 'Thats nice.' The two continued their walk in silence, passing the moving sidewalk and the ticket register and soon entering the parking lot. Hundred of cars stood in the lot, of all shapes, styles, and models.

"This one is mine." Brennan said, gesturing towards her silver car. Jared stopped to look at.

"thats nice." he mumbled, apparently uncomfortable.

Brennan scooted into the drivers seat and Jared stowed his suitcase in the trunk before sliding into the passenger's side. He glanced timidly around and Brennan turned away from him and inserted the key in the ignition.

"So how is he?" Jared asked after they had been driving for some time. His question took Brennan by surprise. She had been expected it, but not in such a subtle mannmer. Jared's gaze reamined fixed on the DC scenery that flashed through the windows. She swallowed.

"They were taking him out of surgery when I left." Brennan replied softly.

Jared then turned to look at her, and she could see the panic in his eyes. "He was still in surgery from last night- was they a problem?" his eyes showed the desperation in which he wanted her to inform him that all was well.

"Well.." Brennan said, dipping her head and looked pointedly at the red light infront of her. "He lost a lot of blood, and there was an issue on where the bullet was located..." she paused and snuck a glance at Jared. "But the doctors think that theres a good chance he'll make it."

"A good chance." Jared repeated, trying to reasure himself. He let out a shaky breath and hen reached for a chain that hung around his neck. Another quick glance identified it was a crucifix. Jared apparently shared the same religious beliefs as his brother.

"The light is green you know." Jared said after a few moments, no longer looking at her but once again at the DC streets.

"Right." Brennan replied quietly, and then the drove them past the intersection, closer to the hospital.

"""""

Terror. Heart skipping, brain freezing terror.

Thats what Booth felt as he saw the gun pointed at Bones- his Bones. Without a second thought he dove frantically in the path the bullet was taking, his Army instincts and FBI reflexes in all their glory. Then there was pain- unbelieveable pain. He had the odd sense of being thrown to the ground. A hot, sticky feeling erupted over his chest, and he realized with revultion that it was his own blood. His gun well from his hands and he was dimly aware of seeing the woman raise her gun again, when Brennan yelled no.

Then everything went dark, except the sound of her voice- Brennan's voice- insisting that everything was going to be okay.

When he comes to, its to the vision of a pure white ceiling. He is confused and disoriented- all of his thoughts around his final memory- of rapib gun fire and Brennan screaming. He had to know- had to make sure that all was not lost- that she had not- was not...

His breath is coming in desperate gasps. Is that his heart that is beating unbearabley fast? His head begins to swim and once again he feels the rush of everything all at once come and hit him. Theres a ringing in his ears, or is that just the monitors in the hospital- or is he even in the hospital? Perhaps he is dead, and this is just the next level, and he will be waiting like this for enternity.

There is a sudden, bursting shock in his chest and he falls once more into darknes...

"""""

"Zach..."

A bullet goes speeding for Dr. Brennan. A woman falls to the ground with a bullet in her head. A car speeds away into the night...

"Zach wake up."

Zach's eyes flutter open to see Hodgins bending over him, a concerned look on his face. Zach shakes his head and sits up, the dreams he'd been having of the previous day replaying in his mind.

"Booth went into cardiac arrest." Hodgins says when Zach gets up.

The young doctor turns and stares blankly at Hodgins."Is he okay."

Hodgins sighs and shakes his head, offering Zach a cup of coffee. "They were able to shock it back, but he's in a coma."

"A coma.. " Zach repeats, graciously accepting the coffee and taking a long sip of it. Its sweet- just like everything Hodgins makes. Usually Zach can't stand have this much sugar in his coffee, but he welcomes it now, for the extra caffeine helps him wake up and is also rather comforting.

"Come on- Get dressed." Hodgins says. "We have to go pick up Angela and head over to the hospital- Brennan is there with Booth's brother."

"I bet thats going well." Zach murmurs.

"Hey." Says Hodgins, rummaging in Zach's drawers and throwing a random shirt at him. "This is the first day Brennan has taken off work, other than vacation, in years."

"I wish it was for a better reason." Zach says, taking the shirt and going into the bathroom to change.

"Me too." he hears Hodgins mutter, as he closes the bathroom door.

"""

"Is the Booth family here?"

Brennan's eyes snapped forward from the spot on her sneakers that she had been staring at for the last quarter hour and fixed themselves on a doctor that had come out of Booth's room, clipboard in hand.

"I'm his brother, Jared." the younger Booth said, jumping quickly to his feet and shaking hands with the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Rutrowski, Seeley's doctor." the man said with a smile. "Are you his wife?" he asked, turing to Brennan.

"No," Brennan said at once. "I'm Booth part- we work together- at work." she studdered out. Jared exchanged a small smile with her, as did the doctor.

"I'm sorry, my mistake." he said, followed by a cough. Brennan thought about how doctors always seemed to cough before saying the most important part of their news. "Mr. Booth has-"

"Agent." Brennan corrected. "Agent Booth."

The doctor's eyes narrowed and he shot a quick glance at Jared, who had not stopped staring intently at the doctor for news.

"_Agent_ Booth." Dr. Rutrowski went on, an irksome tone in his voice. "Is very. very lucky. The bullet pierced him on his right side, right above his lung. There was an issue about the bullet shifter towards tha lung tissue, but we were fortunate enough to remove it and repair most of the damage."

_Good news so far. _Brennan thought.

Rutrowski continued. "However, he lost a great deal of blood, and there is a lot of pressure on his heart. He went into cardiac arrest and we were able to shock him back to a safe rate, but he has entered a coma."

"I thought you said he was lucky?" Brennan said in surprise.

The doctor looked tiredly at her. "He's is."

"Last time I checked, comatose was not exactly the lottery."Brennan objected.

"Excuse me." Dr. Rutrowski said. "I have other patients to attend to."

"But- my brother.." Jared studdered.

"You can see him now." the doctor said, turning away. "I'll be checking in every hour or so."

Jared stared after him for a minute before turning into Booth's room. Brennan remained outside, wondering why she never was able to make a half decent first impression.

""

"Dr. Sweets."

He glanced up from his paperwork and spotted one of the young FBI 'errand boys' standing in his office doorway, an envelope in his hand.

"This just arrived for you." the kid said, placing the envelope on his desk. Sweets thanked him and stared at the envelope for a full two minutes before deciding to open it.

_Dr Sweets_

_I would be very appreciative if you would meet me tonight outside the Lincoln Memorial at 6:15. There is a matter of which I which to speak to you with- and I can say in full confidence that you will wish to be a part of it. I had been hoping to have another compliant- but he appears to have little interest- I will see to him, for there are still some means I can take to -persuade- him. _

_Furthermore, I know that you may think this a prank or a trap, for who in the right mind would meet a stranger at night for such unusual a request? But I assure, this is no prank, I am not mad, and my request? It concerns matters that you will find great interest in- this I know. Someone of your atriubutes and accomplishments in direly needed in a project I hope to complete._

_This is all I will say on the matter, so please, be at the memorial at quarter past. Be prompt, for I do not care for waiting._

_PS Come alone. Wouldn't want anyone overhearing us, correct?_

Sweets's brow furrowed in confusion as he reread the letter several times. He did not really know what to make of it, but he had a feeling that involoved some trickery. In his experience, he had known some people to ask for him to meet them alone, simply because they did not want to the public to them talking to a shrink. But somehow, this situation seemed different.

This man- was it even a man- seemed to think that Sweets was qualified for some scheme or another that he was involved in. Sweets did not buy this request for one minute- but his curiousity was extremely overpowering. In the end, he decided that it would be best to just go to the place at the specific time, and see what he would see. There was a very good chance that no one would come, and that he would sit there all night.

But it would be better than another awkward night at the hospital- with the Jeffersonian Employees that he was never really completely comfortable with. Something about that just set him off- and not in a good way.

"Dr Sweets, there are patients waited for you outside."

The errand boy had returned.

"I'll be right out." Sweets said. He picked up the letter and put it inside his brief case. As he left the room, he glanced at the clock, which read 2:07. Wondering how he Agent Booth was, and which clients he would see today, Sweets left the office, and all thoughts of the letter, behind.

""

"Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine?"Hodgins asked.

Angela sighed. "No, thank you Jack." she said for the tenth time that hour. Hodgins let out a breath before coming to join her by the window, where she was staring at the gradually darkening sky.

"Its nice out there." Hodgins said softly, glancing up at the cloudy night sky. Angela nodded in agreement and the pair watched the moon drift through clouds in silence.

"Somethings coming." Angela said suddently.

Hodigns turned to stare incredulously at her. "A storm, maybe." he said thoughtfully.

"Not just a storm, Hodgins." Angela replied, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Hodgins looked on in confusion. "Look at whats happening. Booths been shot, and Brennan is all freaked out, and that stupid face eating serial killer is still out there.."

"Hey," Hodgins interupted, draping his arm across her shoulders and giving her a reasuring squeeze. "Booth is going to be fine. And Brennan will ge it together, she always does." he gave her a small smile. "And as for Gormogon.." he trailed off, unable to think of something to say.

"We should have caught him by now Hodgins." Angela said irritabley.

"I know." Hodgins agreed edgingly.

"Its been months, and we haven't identifiied who the killer is." Angela went on.

"Somethings aren't adding up." Hodgins contemplated. "But we'll figure out, we always do!" he flashed Angela a winning smile. "Now how about that wine?"

Angela grinned and shook her head. "I think I'm up for a glass."

"Alright. Two glasses coming up." Hodgins said, leaving the room.

Angela turned from him and glanced back at the night sky. Despite Hodgins's reasurance, she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen, and that this was only the begining.


End file.
